Starry Sky
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: A short moment in the night after their manuscript rejected. Part of "26 Lyrics of Love" challenge, day 17. ShujinxSaiko. RnR, anyone?


***Inspired by Sekai de Ichiban Kirei na Hoshizora by Iida Kaori. Short and rushed, full with grammar faults. RnR, anyone?***

_Is it okay to cry?  
>Is it not okay to lose?<em>

Saiko sighed, and looked once more to his finished drawing. "If we screwed up again this time, it should be because of my drawing. Shujin's story is interesting, there's no way he'll be the cause of our manuscript being rejected." he murmured to himself. The blue-haired boy then got his sleeping bag, and tries to sleep.

"If we don't make it again this time, sorry, Shujin."

They're still recovering from the shock they got when their manuscript are rejected in both Golden Future Cup and summer's Next – albeit not harshly. To help them recover, Hattori-san even gave them the scored envelope alongside with their manuscript, which is actually a taboo for editors. The scoring is never that bad, but due to Niizuma Eiji's entrance, they couldn't make it to the finals, and Next, respectively. One of the judges of Golden Future Cup even said that they "show much promise".

But nevertheless, that envelope only gave a good effect to Shujin. As Saiko read through the score sheet, it's clear that the only cause they screwed up on their submission was his art. His art is actually magnificent, but somehow he never felt that confident about it. On the score sheet, the "Art" section mostly scored 3 out of 5, but the "Story" section got many 4 and 5. For Saiko, it really means that he needs to practice more.

After a few minutes trying to close his eyes, Saiko feels that he's unable to sleep, at all. He quietly opens the door, and gets out from the workshop they use. He wants to breathe a bit, to refresh his jumbled mind. After he got out, he stares at the starry sky. His eyes are full of tears. He really wants to cry, but he doesn't want Shujin to know that he's actually struggling on his own feeling.

_In the passage of time, we're looking at  
>the saddest starry sky in the world…<em>

After a few minutes, he turned around, and found a tall, blonde-haired figure beside him. Shujin is actually annoyed by the cold air that flows over the unclosed door. But when he found Saiko is staring the beautiful sky, he decided to join him.

"Hey, why don't you sleep already? It's late, you will catch a cold" said Shujin, while rubbing Saiko's blue hair.

"Nah, Shujin…" Saiko, who was very quiet until the very second Shujin touched him, started a conversation.

"Uh?" Shujin replied, with a confused face. "What's wrong?"

"I wonder if I'm really suited to be your partner… After all, my art is not currently on an acceptable level…" Saiko said, holding his tears. "I think if you can find a better artist, you will be fine…"

"What's with that?" Shujin laughed, and then catches Saiko on his arm. "Tell me if you have some problem bothering you. I'm your self-proclaimed partner and best friend, after all. Is it about Miho?" he smirked a bit, to tease Saiko.

"No, it is nothing about her… It is about my art. After I saw the scoring for Golden Future Cup, it's now obvious that my art is the only obstacle on our advancement. You have a really good story, and I wonder if…" Saiko stopped, and unable to continue his word.

"…if? What?" Shujin replied. "If I might find anyone better than you? If I continue without you?" the blonde man asked.

Saiko murmured. "I wonder if you had a supernatural talent inside you. You can read me so well" he blushed.

"Nah, don't worry. Even if we lose to Eiji Niizuma this time, I won't leave you. We're Ashirogi Muto, eh? We'll try again and again, until the wish in our name fulfilled. Until then, I'll still be with you. Now, let's sleep already" Shujin ended the conversation, and brings Saiko inside. Saiko follows him.

And, for the last time, Saiko glanced to the starry sky, before closing the door.

_Through the passage of time, we looked up at  
>the most beautiful starry sky in the world…<em>


End file.
